


Mistletoe

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: In which Aaron tries to be romantic and kiss Robert underneath the mistletoe
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559164
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written that has Mandy in it!
> 
> Hate comments will be deleted. Keep in mind that I am human and I have feelings and hate comments are so disgusting to read, I cant believe how many I've had to delete and I can't believe people actually spend their time trying to spread hate over this festive holiday by wasting their time making people like me feel bad. Know the difference between hate comments and healthy criticism.
> 
> Hate comments also hurt. It wont help me update things faster or anything. It makes me not enjoy writing which is sad because I love writing. It uninspires me to write too...and the list will go on.
> 
> I don't understand why I'm receiving all of this hate because I havent done anything BUT write what i love to write about. I spend my time writing Robron fanfiction to the best of my ability, share it and then...receive hate as a result only for those very same people to ask for more more more. That doesnt make sense...why would you want me to continue if you're just going to hate on it? Why would I want to bring my work into the world when it's just going to get nothing but hate?
> 
> Sorry, now that that rant is over, enjoy this fluffiness!

  
Chas heaved the box onto the bar countertop with a groan. The box slammed down and Aaron lifted his glass before it toppled over. He frowned at the box and then his mum because...

"Should you be lifting that when you're about to pop?"

Apparently that seemed to be the wrong thing to say because she stuck her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side with an angry pout. Aaron raised his eyebrows, mentally slapping himself for pissing off his hormonal heavily pregnant mother...

"I am not about to pop! I'm eight months gone Aaron! And yes I still have two working arms so I can carry what I like!"

Aaron readied himself to say something when she suddenly burst into tears and he nearly choked. Oh god...what had he said?! Did he make some sort of face again? He remembered the other day, he laughed at one of her jokes and she started crying about how proud she was of him.

"Mum I'm sorry! What-"

Paddy rushed through from the back and placed two hands on his wife's shoulders. He shook her gently and smiled at Aaron. 

"Its alright Chas! Chocolate biccys and a nice cup of peppermint tea are in the kitchen waiting for you"

She rubbed her eyes and then looked at the box and whined again.

"All I wanted was to have a perfect Christmas! I cant even decorate my own pub properly!"

Aaron eyed the box and decided to open it, wondered what she ordered instead. Did she accidentally order Easter decorations? Halloween ones?

Opening the lid, he was met with a load of red and green. There had to be at least fifty plastic mistletoes in there!

"Its mistletoe..."

Chas nodded and covered her eyes with her hands, let out a quiet frustrated scream and huffed.

"I accidentally pressed sixty instead of six didnt I?! I cant even get a refund on them either!"

Paddy guided her through to the back with a soothing voice and Aaron picked up one of the mistletoe plants. He had an idea immediately, try and sell them! But...he doubted anyone wanted them and...he could go for his original plan instead.

Recently he and Robert had gone through a dry spell. They would wake up, have breakfast, go to work and come back for dinner and then straight to bed. The romance hadn't died out obviously, Aaron still adored Robert with all his heart, but they hadn't done anything physical lately...hadn't done for the past month. They were too tired for sex, Robert had stupidly decided to grow a beard and Aaron was blatantly refusing to kiss him until he shaved the stubble off. He liked smooth skin...and there was only one room for a prickly faced man in the family and that was him.

The beard did make him look hot though...

"Oi oi! I can smell a mistaken order from miles away! Pregnant Peggy in there order this? I told her shes rubbish with technology but she doesn't bother listening!"

Aaron glared at Mandy. He could actually see her eyes spin like a slot machine and everytime, they landed on the jackpot. In this case, the box of mistletoe. 

"Tell you what! I know a mate!"

"Surprised you have any of those..."

"Yeah! He gets rid of crappy Christmas gear for a well good price! I can take them to him and he'll get us a good deal! How does twenty quid sound?"

Aaron scoffed and picked up the box. He looked at Mandy once more and smirked.

"Uhh, how does no sound?"

He could hear her angry mumbles when he walked out. Thankfully Robert wasn't in since he was at a meeting today, but Liv was and she didnt seem entirely impressed with her brothers antics.

"What the hells that?"

"Sixty mistletoe. Go get the thread and I'll tape them to the ceiling..."

"You? Hanging up mistletoe? Oh God, dont tell me this is because you and Rob havent been all over each other recently..."

She grimaced at her brothers silent response and she went away upstairs to grab thread from her own art box. She helped her brother hang all the mistletoe up and Aaron rushed off to his bedroom to hang one above the bed. After their handiwork was done, Liv looked at the monstrosity of their living room and glared at her brother who looked too pleased for something that looked ridiculous...

"You even think about kissing me and I'll throw you out and leave you to kiss the floor instead"

Aaron chuckled and she looked at the box. 

"Theres still six left..."

"Oh. Right, can you do me a favour actually and take them over to mum and Paddy? Tell them the mistletoe is being put to good use"

She rolled her eyes but agreed and picked up the box. She walked out with a quick 'bye loser' and Aaron looked around the room once more and sighed happily. Yes! Surely this would work!

As if on cue, his phone vibrated and he opened it to find a text message from the man he wanted to speak to. 

'Stuck in meeting. Dont cook me dinner, already ate. Be home late tonight x'

Ok...takeaway for two then...

...............

Turns out when Robert said he'd be late home that night, he really meant it. Aaron ended up conking out in his bed whilst he played a game on his phone leaving Liv to lock the doors and switch everything off. When Robert returned, Aaron didnt wake, and Robert slumped down on the couch, instantly asleep. 

He woke the next morning to find Aaron pushing at his feet and he groaned and moved his feet so Aaron had space to sit down on the couch.

"Morning. You see anything you'd like?"

Robert yawned and stretched, rubbed his eyes and walked to the stairs.

"Can you make me a coffee while I take a quick shower? I'm gasping..."

Aaron only watched Robert walk upstairs and he angrily slammed the mug against he counter. Robert rushed down straight away, the loud noise startling him and he looked at Aaron through the gap of the staircase bannister.

"What was that?!"

Aaron smiled.

"Nothing. Nearly dropped the mug, that's all"

Robert nodded and walked back upstairs. Ok...plan attempt number one? Utter failure...

..................

Aaron came to the conclusion that Robert was dumb and blind. Very very blind. How he still hadn't noticed that the living room was covered in mistletoe baffled him...it was SO obvious! Did he have to carry a sign with an arrow pointing up saying 'fucking look at the ceiling dumbass!' Did he?

He sipped away at his pint, glad that at least Robert had invited them out for lunch. Robert took Aaron's hand in his and he squeezed and when Aaron thought Robert was leaning in for a kiss, Robert pulled out his phone from his back pocket of his jeans and stuck it on the table and sat back down.

"That felt annoying..."

"Uhuh..."

Before Robert could ask him what was wrong, Chas had wandered over with a tray of shots. Aaron frowned, confused as ever because who ordered shots in the middle of the day?

"Its an experiment! I need yous to try out my snow whiskey!"

Aaron immediately said no. But Robert on the other hand? He loved whiskey, it was literally his favourite drink! How could he say no?!

So he accepted and downed one and then two and then three turned into five and before Aaron knew it, he was half carrying a steaming Robert back to the house. He struggled to carry him upstairs and when he did, he shoved him in bed, stuck the mop bucket beside the bed and went downstairs.

All he wanted was a kiss...was that so hard to ask for?! 

And yes! He knew he could just ask Robert to kiss him and he would...but come on! That wasnt the point! He never got to do anything romantic and the second he tries to, its ruined!

He took a nap on the couch after getting a text from Liv who said she was just gonna stay at Gabbys because...boy trouble. Yeesh...sounded stressful. When he woke, he woke to a loud shout and rushed upstairs. Robert! Oh god! What happened?! Did someone get in?! Was someone attacking him?!

He burst through the door to find Robert lying on his back and kicking the plastic mistletoe with his foot. He...wasnt sure what to say really...he'd never been in this situation before. He flicked the lightswitch on and Robert stopped kicking the mistletoe when he realised that it was indeed...mistletoe...

"What the hell Robert?! I thought something had happened to you! What you shouting like that for?! You idiot!"

"Its...I thought it was a wasp!"

"No! Its mistletoe! Its the exact same mistletoe as the other fifty-three downstairs! God! If you just stopped being blind for an second then-!"

Roberts eyes widened and he sat up.

"That's what looked so different about the house!"

Aaron threw his arms in the air with a frustrated yell and walked out and back downstairs. He slid on the couch and flicked through until he was watching some pointless tv show and then felt something brush against the back of his neck. He yelped and leaned forwards, nearly falling off the couch and he glared at Robert. 

"Don't worry, I'm taking them all down in the morning..."

"No. Don't...I'm sorry for not noticing earlier...weve had a bit of a dry spell havent we?"

"You don't say"

Robert looked at the ceiling again, happy a majority of it wad covered and he took the sides of Aaron's face and smiled

"Come here you"

And Robert pulled him in for a kiss and Aaron pushed him away and looked up. He wanted to do this properly...the whole looking up and pretending to be surprised an-

Robert kissed him on the lips and Aaron pulled away with a breathy 'wow' he hadn't felt kisses from Robert in a while...he missed them...

"Oi! I'm trying to do the whole romantic thing!"

"And I'm trying to do the whole lets hurry up and kiss so we can have sex thing!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and grumbled. He never had been a romantic person...that was Robert's doing. But he had to admit, finally getting to kiss Robert underneath the mistletoe was probably number one on his list.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I apologise for the rant in the beginning notes, I just thought I'd let my readers know what I've been going through everytime I post a fic nowadays...its not fun and it's taking a massive toll on me...but I'll still continue because I want to.


End file.
